


Maybe I’m too Busy Being Yours to Fall for Somebody New

by BandanaBoyfriends



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Josh is sick, Maya takes care of him, SO MUCH FLUFF, maya is concerned, they have an intimate moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBoyfriends/pseuds/BandanaBoyfriends
Summary: “You love my uncle, and I used to not be okay with that. It used to freak me out because I didn’t want you to be my aunt. But that’s selfish. I shouldn’t be rooting against your happiness.” Riley started, eyes wide as she looked out towards the yard.“I-” Maya fumbled but Riley shook her head before turning towards her with a happy smile.“You love my uncle and I’m okay with it.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic from another Josh/Maya fic but I can't remember who wrote it so I apologize for that. I just thought it was super cute and I wanted to make my own version of that. I hope you guys enjoy!

 

****

Maya is tired of hearing it. She’s tired of hearing “you’ll understand it when you’re older”. Sure, she’s only a senior in high school, but for god sake she’s not incompetent. She’s not daft enough to think that wisdom doesn’t come from years of being alive, but she does know that learning from observing is the greatest tool anyone can possess if they wish to learn. And Maya has gotten pretty good at observing people.

So as soon as Maya steps out of the Mathews’ car, she can sense something is wrong. Amy and Alan are both waiting at the front door, arms wrapped around each other with happy but strained smiles on their faces. Maya pauses for a moment as her boots press noisily into the snow but looks away when Auggie races up the walk way and all but flings himself at his grandparents. Maya steps around the back and takes her suitcase from a tired looking Cory.

“Thanks,” He says. They two hour car ride consisted of Riley falling asleep on her shoulder, Topanga and Cory whispering to each other when they thought all the children were asleep. Maya had had her headphones in the whole time, but she had nosily muted her music in favor of listening in on their conversation. She hadn’t heard all of it, because Cory liked to listen to his music at stupid volumes, and they were leaning close to each other and whispering softly. Maya had heard Josh’s name once or twice and had caught a glimpse of pain on Cory’s face before Maya felt too guilty for spying and had promptly turned her music back up.

“Glad you guys made it safe,” Alan said, nodding at the family, rubbing their shoulders softly as they walked past him through the front door. Maya’s eyes were downcast as she walked, watching Riley’s shoes and suitcase track snow into the house.

“Maya, Riley, you two are upstairs, second door on the right.” Amy said, wringing her hands slightly. “Cory, you, Topanga and Auggie can sleep in your old room.” She said, nodding at her son.

“What about Josh? I always sleep in Joshy’s room!” Auggie complained, frowning at his grandmother. A brief look of sadness crossed the woman’s face before she shook her head.

“Not this time Auggie,” She said softly.

“Cory?” Eric’s head poked out of the kitchen, a small whip cream mustache covering his upper lip.

“Hey Eric,” Cory smiled, his eyes lighting up as he embraced his older brother, the two sharing a brief, all but silent conversation before parting.

“Lunch will be ready when you guys are done unpacking.” Amy smiled, some of the tension leaving her shoulders as she watched her eldest children hugging.

Riley latched onto Maya’s hand and pulled her up the stairs, leading her to their bedroom. Maya’s eyes caught a glimpse of a darkened room, the door slightly cracked open but too dark to see into. She felt goosebumps cross her skin and forced herself to swallow down her anxiety.

“I’ve never seen my family act like that. I wonder what’s wrong.” Riley said as she fell onto the bed, phone held above her as she typed away.

“I think it has something to do with Josh,” When his name crossed her tongue, Maya shivered. The idea of something being wrong with Josh twisted her gut painfully.

Riley paused in her typing and slowly nodded, “I didn’t see him downstairs and I know he got to town two days ago. He has to be here. I wonder where he is.” Riley said before shrugging and going back to typing. Maya rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance at her love struck friend.

Maya dumped her suitcase out on the bed beside Riley, grabbing hangers and hanging her clothes before they could wrinkle. She tossed her sketchbook on the bedside table and found an outlet for her phone. It had died five minutes before they pulled up to the Matthews’ house. Maya shoved her clothes into the closet, leaving room for Riley so the girl wouldn’t get grumpy.

When the two girls walked down the stairs, they were met with the sight of Eric sprawled out over Cory, the ladder grumbling and trying to push his brother off.

“Maya, when are your parents coming?” Amy asked, handing the two girls sandwiches and hot chocolate.

“My mom couldn’t get out of work until tonight so they’ll be heading down tomorrow.” Maya said, relaxing into the warmth the hot chocolate was sending through her cold hands.

“Good, I wouldn’t want them to come down after dark. The roads are too icy,” She said, before hurrying off and making more sandwiches. Maya and Riley sat down at the table, eating in relative silence before Cory, Topanga and Eric finally joined them.

“Please tell me what’s wrong with Josh,” Maya whispered to Topanga, anxiety and concern prickling at her skin. Topanga paused for a moment before she carefully turned towards her.

“He has pneumonia. He’s been in bed for two days now, and Amy is worried sick about him. His immune system is already weak enough, and something like this can kill him.” She said softly, resting a gentle hand on Maya’s thigh. Her heart stopped for a split second before it started pounding in her chest. Her throat started to close as tears stung her eyes.

“Is it contagious?” She asked. Confusion crossed Topanga’s face for a split second before she finally understood. She pursed her lips before shaking her head no.

“No, as long as he doesn’t cough or sneeze on you.” She said slowly. Maya nodded and looked down at her food before she grew nauseous and pushed it away. She carefully stood up from the table and headed for the stairs.

“Maya?” Riley asked. Maya didn’t turn, but she did hear Topanga shush her. Maya unsteadily made her way up the stairs and paused outside of Josh’s room, wincing when she heard a violent cough come from his room. She frowned and carefully pushed the door open.

“We all know you’re faking it, Boing.” She said, attempting at humor, but even she could hear the slight wobble to her voice.

“Maya?” Josh’s voice came, hoarse and sounding so unlike him. Maya couldn’t see much except for a broad figure slowly sitting up. She saw him reach for something before they were cast in a dim glow from the lamp beside his bed.

Josh’s bedroom was neat, unlike Maya’s own. His laptop was sitting atop his desk, abandoned homework laid beside it. His leather jacket was hung over the chair with several other clothing items. His room was painted a muted grey. He had his high school diploma framed just above his bed, with a few sports trophy’s decorating some shelves on his walls. There wasn’t much to the room, but everything about it screamed comfort and _Josh_ to Maya.

Her eyes made their way back to Josh and she forced a smile to her face when she saw how tired and gaunt he looked. His hair was flattened on one side and lightly tousled on the other. His eyes were drooping from exhaustion and his lips were chapped. But he still looked so unfairly good.

“Hello Boing,” Maya said softly, slowly making her way towards the bed.

“When did you guys get in?” He asked roughly, wincing before swallowing audibly.

“Just a few hours ago. I came to see why you didn’t greet me at the door,” She said playfully before flinching and rubbing his back when another bout of coughs racked his body. He groaned in pain and curled in on himself.

“You shouldn’t be in here, I don’t want you to get sick.” He muttered, absently rubbing at his throat. Maya pursed her lips before standing up and making her way out of his room and across the hall. She rummaged inside the medicine cabinet before finding vaporub and a small paper cup. She filled the cup with cold water before she headed back into Josh’s room. He glanced up at her with tired eyes before he caught sight of the cup and forced himself into a sitting position. He took the cup from her gratefully and took a small sip from it. He winced slightly but took a longer drink, relief flashing across his face as the cool water soothed his throat.

Once he was finished, Maya slowly unscrewed the lid from the tub of vaporub. She pulled back the covers and forced a blush down when she realized he was shirtless. She got a healthy handful of the rub and rubbed it between her fingers before she pressed them against Josh’s swollen neck. She rubbed slowly but thoroughly, pressing against the sides of his neck, massaging it into his glands. He was breathing deeply, slowly relaxing under her working fingers. Maya glanced up at his face when she felt his chest vibrate. He had his head thrown back against the pillow, a peaceful look etched into his face. Maya smiled and got more rub from the jar, bringing her hand to his chest. She gently rubbed in against his skin, his taut muscles relaxing under her hands.

Maya had only seen Josh shirtless a handful of times, but that was years ago when they had travelled to New Jersey to swim on the beach. He hadn’t been as defined as he is now, and Maya hadn’t been attracted to him then in the way she was now.

She shifted slightly and let her fingers cross over his clavicle. Her hands and fingers were strong from hours and hours of drawing and painting, and she could tell that Josh was grateful for it.

Maya was suddenly fully aware of how intimate this was when the heat of Josh’s body traveled through her and rested heavily in her stomach. She paused for a moment and glanced at Josh’s face. He was watching her with apprehensive eyes but had a flicker of a smirk on his lips. Maya looked down and blushed.

“I’ll be right back.” She said. She capped the jar and headed back out to the bathroom. She breathed out shakily and washed her hands off. She found a washcloth in the cabinet beside the sink and let it run under cold water before she rung it and headed back to Josh’s room. She folded it long ways and gently laid it across Josh’s forehead. She could feel his fever when she had laid it across his skin and frowned slightly. She jumped when she felt his hands close around her wrists.

“Thank you,” He whispered. Maya watched him for a second, eyes darting across his face. She slowly lent down and pressed a tender kiss to the side of his mouth. Her lips landed more on his lips than she had intended to, causing butterflies to irrupt in her stomach.

“Of course, Josh.” She said softly. Josh is looking up at her with fond eyes, a small smile on his lips. “Get some rest, I’ll check up on you later,” Maya promised, standing up slowly. She pulled the covers back over him and ran her hand through his hair before she turned off the lamp and made her way towards the door.

“Long game?” Josh asked, stopping her before she could step through the doorway.

“Long game.” She confirmed, smiling dopily as she slowly shut the door.

Maya made her way back down the stairs, blushing under the dozens of eyes suddenly looking at her.

“How’s he doing?” Alan asked, his eyes soft.

“He’s tired but I gave him same cold water and vaporub to make his throat feel better.” Maya said, flushing slightly.

“The doctor said that the fever should be broken within two days.” Amy said absently, taking in the look on Maya’s face. She nodded slowly, looking anywhere but Josh’s parents.

“Maya, treehouse.” Riley said. Maya’s mouth opened slightly before she nodded and headed outside with her best friend, taking the blanket from Cory as she walked past.

The two sit in silent, watching the tiny flakes of snow fall from the sky. It’s beautiful outside, but Maya is slowly freezing to death.

“Riley-” Maya started to complain but was silenced.

“You love my uncle, and I used to not be okay with that. It used to freak me out because I didn’t want you to be my aunt. But that’s selfish. I shouldn’t be rooting against your happiness.” Riley started, eyes wide as she looked out towards the yard.

“I-” Maya fumbled but Riley shook her head before turning towards her with a happy smile.

“You love my uncle and I’m okay with it.” Riley said, pulling Maya into her side, snuggling up under the blanket around their shoulders. Maya was at a loss for words, and that never happened.

“I kissed him. I didn’t mean to, I meant to kiss his cheek... but he let me.” Maya said, her voice sounding far away as she remembered the feel of Josh’s lips against hers. They were chapped, but so warm and inviting against hers that it didn’t even matter.

“You’re growing up Maya, he can’t use the age difference excuse forever.” Riley said, squeezing her best friends arm. Maya sighed happily.

They all spend the day piled on the couch watching baseball, or in Riley’s case, texting Lucas. Maya isn’t hardly paying attention. Instead she listens to Cory and Eric bickering back and forth and watches the snow falling outside. She extracts herself from the couch when she hears a knock at the door. She opens it to find Morgan, bundled up in a thick coat and snow decorating her hair.

“Morgan’s here!” Maya called, smiling at the girl and pulling the door open further.

“Weasel!” Eric shouted, barreling past Maya and forcing his sister into a tight hug.

“Get off me!” She yelled, struggling against him. Maya laughed softly and headed back inside, forgoing the couch and heading into the kitchen, opting to help Amy and Topanga with dinner.

“Hi honey,” Topanga greeted, in the middle of chopping onions.

“Can I help with anything?” She asked, heading for the sink to wash her hands.

“Could you slice some tomato for me?” Amy asked, smiling at her. Maya nodded and took the knife and cutting board from the older woman. She found the three tomatoes waiting in the drain board for her and took them to the island next to Topanga.

“So,” Amy started and Maya closed her eyes, sensing the tone in her voice. “You and my son seem pretty close,” She said slowly, peeking up at Maya. Maya just nodded, focusing on the tomatoes. “Is there anything going on?” She asked and Maya looked up at her shyly.

“Someday.” She said, her eyes twinkling. Amy just rose an eyebrow and nodded.

“You’re eighteen next month and graduating in June?” She asked. Maya merely nodded, watching the older woman. “So you’ll be of legal age,” Maya blushed darkly and nodded.

“Josh and I have an agreement. We’re playing the long game. We’re waiting until it’s the right time.” Amy all but beamed at her.

“The Matthews men all fall in love so young,” She said, and that was that.

 

Dinner is loud, but so, so good. Maya winces when the volume gets too loud and glanced up at the ceiling as if she could see if it was waking Josh up. She worries about him eating and doesn’t like that he’s not there. But she forces herself to eat and enjoy the conversations around her. She offers snarky comments every once in a while but chooses to listen more than speak.

She smirks at the boys when Amy and Topanga announce that they get to clean up since the women cooked.

Maya is warming her hands by the fire when Amy calls her name from the kitchen.

“Can you take this up to Josh?” She asked, holding out a cup filled with thick green liquid. It’s in a cup and has a large straw sticking out of it.

“Tell him its spinach, banana, mango and apple.” She said, handing her the cup. Maya simply nodded and headed for Josh’s room. He’s sleeping when she opens the door. She shifted on her feet for a moment before she flicked on the lamp and gently rubbed his shoulder. He groaned for a moment before peeling his eyes open and looking up at her. He smiles tiredly and sighs.

“Here,” Maya says, helping him sit up and handing him the cup. He takes it gratefully and takes a delicate sip. “It’s spinach, banana, mango and apple.” She says, watching him carefully. He merely nodded and took another sip. “I’ll be right back.” Maya said, slipping out of the room and into hers and Riley’s. She changed into fleece pajama bottoms and fuzzy winter socks. She left her sweater on and grabbed her sketchbook and a blanket. She headed back to Josh’s room and rolled his desk chair closer to the bed before she dropped into it.

“You’re staying?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course.” She answered. Josh just smiled and nodded, finishing off his smoothie before settling back into his bed, laying down facing Maya.

It wasn’t long before she got lost in her drawing, her hand flying across the page as she glanced up at Josh every once in a while to make sure he was okay. He was sound asleep by the fourth time she looked up at him, and it made her smile.

She flipped to a new page and let her hands do what they wanted, drawing the curves of Josh’s face and sharp line of his jaw. It wasn’t like she could help it, her hands did what they wanted.

“Maya?” Riley called, noisily walking down the hall.

“In here Riles,” Maya said, slightly above normal as she glanced at Josh to make sure he was still sleeping. Riley pushed open the door and cooed at the sight. Maya rolled her eyes at her best friend and blushed. “We’re going to play some board games, want to join?” Riley asked, though they both knew her answer before she’d even finished asking.

“No thanks.” Maya smiled, looking back at Josh.

“Okay,” Riley grinned, slowly closing the door behind her. Maya settled deeper into the chair, resuming her work.

“Here I am again, the same old situation. Why does the guy thing have to be so complicated? I should’ve played it cool, instead I made a fool. Oh, the things I do ‘because I’m young and I’m dumb. I do stupid things when it comes to love and even if I always end up crying well, you can’t blame a girl for trying.” She sang quietly, shading around the underside of Josh’s neck before shifting her hand lower and slowly starting the upper half of Josh’s blanket. Something about drawing Josh relaxed her, left her feeling giddy and stupidly in love.

“And just as I’m giving up, my heart is palpitating, here comes another one and it's so intoxicating. Being where I’ve been I know that in the end I’ll do it all again ‘cause I’m young and I’m dumb, I do stupid things when it comes to love, and even if I always end up crying well, love will find me, there ain’t no denying that you can’t blame a girl for trying.”

“I’ve always loved you voice,” Josh’s voice said suddenly. Maya jumped and blushed darkly, looking up at him.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She said, pulling her sketch book up to her chest. He just shook his head and looked down at the book.

“What are you drawing?” He asked, shifting deeper into his bed. Maya paused for a moment, embarrassment flooding her as she squeezed the book tighter. She took a deep breath before turning it around to show him.

“You,” she whispered. Josh’s eyes softened as he smiled.

“C’mere.” He said, shifting to the side and patting the bed. Maya smiled as she stood. She set her sketchbook on the chair and draped the blanket over the back of it.

“Hang on,” She said, heading for his closet. She pulled out a tight black shirt, one she had seen Josh wear countless times. She paused for a moment before she pulled her sweater up over her head before slipping into the shirt. It wasn’t tight on her, like it was on Josh, but it wasn’t swallowing her either. She had grown up quite a bit, and she wasn’t the same small 15 year old she used to be.

She headed back over to Josh, who had a faint blush colouring his cheeks. Maya smiled shyly before she climbed into bed with him, tucking her head into his neck.

 

Cory, Topanga, and Riley all climbed the stairs tiredly. Auggie was wrapped up in Cory’s arms, sleeping peacefully.

“Is Maya still in Josh’s room?” Topanga asked her daughter, who was barely keeping her eyes open.

“Probably.” Riley said. Topanga merely nodded and pushed her towards her room after kissing her head softly.

“I’ll go tell her it’s time for bed,” Topanga told Cory, who nodded tiredly and headed for their room.

“Maya-” Topanga said as she pushed open Josh’s door. She stopped abruptly and smiled fondly at the two. Josh had Maya wrapped in his arms, holding her close to his chest. They both were sound asleep, looking as happy as ever. Topanga couldn’t bring herself to wake them up, so she instead left them be.

 

It’s only a few days into the holiday that Josh stumbles down into the living room, wrapped in Maya’s blanket. Amy gasped softly and pulled him into a hug.

“There he is!” Eric called happily, the whole family turning to beam up at the 20 year old.

“My family,” Josh said joyously, his voice still husky from his sickness.

“How are you feeling?” Topanga asked, scooting away from Maya so Josh could sit beside her.

“A lot better,” He said, eyes twinkling when he looked at Maya. Everyone knew that the 17 year old had something to do with it. Somehow, the two were always taking care of each other, whether it be in sickness or health.

 

 

 


	2. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its christmas day. Fluff ensues

Josh is not 100% yet. His throat is still swollen but he can finally eat without throwing it back up two seconds later, so he counts that as a win. He can stand on his own and he finally stopped shivering and sweating at the same time. He feels a lot better, but he still feels awful.

The smell of cookies has made its way up to his room where he, Maya, Riley and Auggie are watching Elf. Josh had never been more grateful for having a king sized bed. They had moved the TV around so they could sit on the bed short ways, with their backs pressed against the wall.

Maya is sandwiched between Josh and Riley, with Auggie sprawled out across their legs. Maya is twisted towards Josh with one leg thrown out over his hips with her arms snaked around his middle. Riley is resting her head between Maya’s shoulder blades with her toes underneath Auggie’s thighs. Josh is massaging the back of Maya’s head, letting her hair slip through his fingers every once in a while. His other hand is intertwined with the own Maya has resting on his stomach. They’re all just one massive puppy pile.

Maya and Riley are both half asleep, blinking blearily up at the TV and trying in vain to stay awake. Auggie had fallen asleep 30 minutes into the movie and hadn’t moved an inch since. Josh was the only one not struggling to stay awake.

He threw a blanket over the three of them, making sure Auggie’s head wasn’t covered. Maya grunted into his neck and pressed herself closer, breathing hotly against his neck. It sent shivers down his spine.

Sometime during the movie Josh fell asleep. The credits were rolling and everyone was still sleeping. Maya had somehow shifted her hand underneath Josh’s shirt, her hand pressed against his stomach. Josh has already grown to know that Maya likes skin on skin contact and physical warmth.

He glanced out the window and noticed it was dark outside. He shifted from underneath Maya and Auggie and carefully made his way downstairs.

“Dad?” Josh asked, coming up behind the couch where his father was watching a game.

“Hey Josh, dinner’s in the fridge if you’re hungry.” He said. Josh merely shrugged and glanced around, not seeing the rest of his family.

“Why didn’t you wake us?” Josh asked, running a hand through his hair as he yawned.

“Your mother said you all looked too comfortable to wake up so we left you be.” He said, smiling softly.

“Okay well I’m gonna head to bed then.” Josh said, pressing a hand against his dad’s shoulder as he turned back towards the stairs.

“Goodnight.” Alan said.

“Night,” Josh called over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. He headed back to his room and slipped his hands under Auggie’s body, picking him up easily. He stopped outside Cory’s room and decided he didn’t really want to head in there since this was the first night Cory and Topanga have had to themselves in a week. So instead, Josh took Auggie to Maya and Riley’s room, setting him down and pulling the covers over him.

He did the same for Riley, though she had woken up and climbed into bed by herself.

“Don’t you dare pick me up,” Maya grumbled when Josh walked into the room.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” He laughed. Maya repositioned herself on the bed and snuggled under the covers. “Maya you’re still wearing jeans.” Josh reminded her. She sighed lowly and wiggled around before tossing her jeans off. Josh blushed softly but walked over to his desk where Maya left last night’s pajamas. He tossed them over to her and chuckled at Maya’s long suffering sigh.

The two changed in silence, no ounce of awkwardness in the air. Josh slipped into the bed beside her, allowing her to wrap her arms around him. Maya liked to sleep half on top of him with her face pressed into his neck.

“Goodnight,” Maya sighed softly.

“Goodnight,” Josh said, turning his head to capture her lips between his. It takes him a moment to realize what he’s doing before he freezes. “I’m s-” He goes to say but Maya pressed back against him, kissing him softly. It doesn’t last long, but it still sends tingles throughout Josh’s entire body.

“Is it someday yet?” Maya asked against Josh’s lips. He merely hummed.

“Give it a little longer.” He whispered. Maya nodded before kissing him again.

“Goodnight for real.” She said.

“Goodnight for real.”

 

Maya and Josh are rudely awakened by two screaming children.

“Wake up its Christmas!” Riley and Auggie screamed, jumping on the bed to get the two to wake up. _Children._

“I’m giving them five seconds.” Maya grumbled against Josh’s collarbone, tightening her hold on his neck.

“Okay guys, we’re up. Give us a minute and we’ll be down.” Josh said calmly, rubbing Maya’s hip bone.

“Don’t take too long!” Riley groaned before her and Auggie leave them alone. Maya sighs and tries to fall back asleep.

“No, no, we have to go down stairs before they send the adults up next time.” Josh said and Maya whined before she pushed herself up. She pouted down at Josh while he sat up to. “Brighten up, buttercup,” He says, pressing a kiss against her lips. She smiles softly before she slips off the bed.

“Carry me?” She asks, looking up at Josh through her eyelashes. He sighed in exasperation before he crouched down. Maya wrapped a blanket around her shoulders before she climbed up onto Josh’s back.

“Good morning,” Josh announced when they made it to the living room.

“Is she dead?” Morgan asked, pointing towards Maya.

“Yes.” Maya responded.

“Okay.” Morgan nodded before turning back towards the presents.

Presents go by quickly. Auggie, Riley and Cory are the only ones brimming with excitement. The rest of them are happy with what they got and share thank you’s and hugs while Cory and Eric start shooting each other with the nerf guns intended for Auggie.

There’s mistletoe decorating the house. Josh and Auggie get trapped under them by Amy and Topanga, lipstick marks decorating their faces. Josh is wary to go through any of the doorways, lest he be bombarded with kisses and cheek pinches. His skin was rubbed raw with how many time he’s had to take a washcloth to his face to scrub at the lipstick marks. 

Josh is being lured into the kitchen by sweet smells. Dinner prep had started right after presents, so the house is basked deliciously in an aroma of amazing smelling food.

Josh has just pulled out his phone when he catches the sight of black boots just above his phone. He lets out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Please Topanga, I’ve just washed my face off.” He whines and peeks through his eyelashes to see Maya standing with her hand on her hip, desperately trying not to laugh. “Oh.” Josh says.

“I’m honoured that you think I’m Topanga, but slightly offended that I’m not worth another face wash.” She said, her eyes glinting happily. Josh positively melted at the sight of her baby blue eyes twinkling, reflecting the Christmas lights strewn across the house.

“You’re worth anything,” Josh said softly. He knows how sappy that is, how very Nicholas Sparks he’s being, but he doesn’t care.

If it’s even possible, Maya’s eyes seem to brighten even more. She steps right into Josh’s personal space, just barely brushing her lips against his before she’s disappearing in a whirl of blonde hair and sweet perfume. Josh is dizzy with it.

“I don’t think red is your colour, Josh.” Riley snickers, chopping onions by the fridge. Amy, Morgan and Topanga all look up, wicked smiles on their faces.

“No, but I do think it suits Maya quite nicely,” Morgan cackled, tossing a grape a Josh. He flushed darkly but caught the grape and tossed it in his mouth before wiping away the lipstick prints Maya had left on his lips.

“You’re the ones who put mistletoe all over the house,” Josh said, heading for the fridge.

“Actually, Shawn and I did.” Katy said, cocking an eyebrow at Josh over her wine glass. Josh flushed, his eyes going wide. He hadn’t seen Katy sitting at the breakfast table.

Josh stuttered for a moment, his face growing redder by the second. He felt mortified. Shawn was going to kill him.

“Relax, Josh.” Katy laughed softly. “Just behave yourself.”

Maya and Josh are seated next to each other at dinner, holding hands underneath the table with secretive smiles on their faces. They eat with happy chatter around them, smiling dopily and taking the teasing in stride. It’s all in good nature, and Maya and Josh are too wrapped up in each other to be bothered.

After dinner, when everything is done, they all head outside, wrapped tightly with huge coats, earmuffs, beanies, gloves and scarves. Maya and Riley are being chased around by Shawn and Eric, snow held tightly in their hands.

Josh and Cory and helping Auggie build a snowman while Morgan, Topanga, Katy, Amy and Alan all sit on the deck with hot chocolate wrapped in their hands.

“Riley don’t!” Maya’s voice held a slightly hysterical tone to it and Josh looked up just in time to get a face full of snow. When the snow all fell away he saw Maya ducked down, Riley just a few feet in front of her with her hand still held high. Her jaw was hanging slack and her eyes wide.

“Ah man,” Auggie said, leaning against the snowman with his arms crossed. Josh merely cleared his throat, picked up a handful of snow and packed it loosely in his hands. He looked up at Riley, cocked an eyebrow, and chased her around the yard. Once he managed to pin her to the ground, he shoved the snow down her back. Riley was screeching loudly, laughter bubbling up as she squirmed away from Josh.

Josh had just thrown his hands up in victory when he felt a body slam into his own, knocking him off of Riley.

“Leave her alone!” Maya shouted, laughing loudly as they rolled around in the snow.

“Get off me you ferret,” Josh cackled, his face hurting from how much he was smiling.

It’s not until later, when they’re all piled up on the coach watching Christmas movies, that he gets a notification from Instagram. Josh glanced beside him towards Maya, who has her head tucked into his shoulder. She’s holding her phone to her chest with a small smile on her lips.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously and unlocks his phone. Maya had tagged him in a picture. It’s the two of them from their snow fight hours before. Maya is on top of him, both of them covered in snow. Their faces are flushed from the cold, but they’re both beaming at each other looking stupidly in love.

**Even in the snow, your smile warms my heart**

Josh screenshots the picture and sets it as his background after liking it and leaving a simple comment of a snowflake and a heart. He presses a tender kiss to Maya’s cheek before pulling her closer and focusing back on in the movie.

With Maya pressed warmly against his side and his whole family surrounding him, Josh feels at peace. They’re basked only in the light from the fire, the movie and the Christmas tree. It’s warm in the house, so cozy it makes Josh’s head thrum with happiness.

He glanced down at the blonde in his arms, marveling at the shadows cast onto her cheekbones from her long eyelashes. Her lips are turned down into their natural pout and she’s wrapped in a thick sweater, looking every bit adorable as she’s always been. And Josh couldn’t be more in love with her.

They all head to bed once the movie ends, bidding their goodnights as they part ways. Maya is leaning heavily into Josh’s side, her hand in Riley’s as she pulls her up the stairs.

Josh peels himself away from Maya, receiving a scowl in turn.

“I’m going to brush my teeth and take a quick shower. I’ll be in in a few.” Maya just grumbled and made her way into Josh’s room. Josh shook his head fondly.

“Goodnight, family.” He said, heading for the bathroom.

“Goodnight, Josh.” They all said tiredly.

When Josh walked into his room Maya has her phone held closely to her face, her eyes blinking tiredly at the screen.

“I have something for you,” Josh says softly, toweling off his hair. There’s a nervous edge to his voice that makes Maya suspicious. He’s worrying at his lip and looking anywhere but her.

“Okay?” She says, sitting up, instantly more awake. Josh takes a deep breath and heads over to his desk. He pulls a small dark box out of his drawer and heads over to the bed. Maya takes it curiously and finds a simple silver band hanging on a silver chain. She picks it up daintily and glances up at Josh before laying it on her palm and inspecting it. There are thin, elegantly twisted letters decorating the band.

 **Long Game** it reads. Maya feels tears prick her eyes as she reads the words. Josh is the sappiest person she’s ever met, and she tells him just that.

“So does that mean you like it?” He asked, eyes wide with hope. How can Maya say no to that?

“Of course I like it, Boing.” She says softly and holds it out for him to place around her neck. After it’s hung around her neck, Maya turns towards Josh and their eyes say everything they can’t say yet.

 

 


	3. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just really need some ideas!

Hi guys! I know that this fic looks abandoned but I promise you it’s not. I’ve loved this fic for a really long time and it was initially supposed to be a one chaptered one shot, but I would really love to continue it. Maya and Josh have a very special place in my heart, but my mind has completely shut down in the idea factory.  
I do, however, know that the next chapter will be based around New Years. But I’m not sure what exactly to write about so I’m reaching out to you guys!  
If you have any ideas or if you’d like to see something in the next chapter, PLEASE do not hesitate to leave a comment below.  
Thank you so much for sticking with this!  
All the love, T  
xx


End file.
